


My Little Noccalula.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: But there's still stuff., FLUFFY STUFF! :D, I dunno why I chose John and Dave specifically, I just thought of it. :|, Just two bros chillin' out, M/M, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave take a little trip to a place which holds the legend of a beautiful princess- and maybe chill out with the rocks.</p><p>EDIT: Possibly a series! ^u^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John sat on one of the muddy rocks-- not even caring about getting butt dirty through the long hike there, and looked out at a distance. He was behind the waterfall and he couldn't believe himself as he saw the water pouring right over him, only being covered by a liquid fate of drowning and pressure by even more rocks over his head.

The sight was gorgeous! He couldn't believe he'd like nature this much and boy was it heavenly! This was one of the perks of being a god of this new world, he thought to himself as he looked even more. Suddenly, he started to laugh. He was so happy, that he just HAD to let out his joy somehow. He rose his hands up in the air; or as high as he could get them because of-- you guessed it-- rocks!

"I'M THE KING OF THE--"

"Dude, can you cut the cheesy Titanic references and just get on with climbing these rocks?"

John looked over to see where the voice was coming from with a smug, yet also surprised look. It was none other than Dave Strider, his best friend, coolkid, and the god of time in this new world. He almost forgot that he had been looking out there for a pretty long time. He must've spaced out.

He chuckled as he climbed even more across the muddy surfaces. "Sorry, dude!" he yelled out as he made his way towards Dave, who was all the way around the other side of the falls.

"Why are we even climbing this, anyways? I mean, we can just fly to places, can't we?" Dave asked as he payed more attention to his phone than his friend-- or was he looking at his friend? It was pretty hard to tell with those sunglasses on him all the time.

"Oh yeah," John replied as he flew over to the other side with Dave and sat down next to him.

There was an awkward silence. John sat and played with his windy powers for a few minutes while Dave listened to his own ironic beats.

After a while, John spoke up. "How did this place even get its name anyways?"

Dave looked up for the first time in a while. "Oh, I think it was something about this princess who jumped off the falls. Something about a banished love or something? I think her _name_ was Noccalula."

"Dude, that's... pretty depressing."

"Oh, check this out, bro. Noccalula's supposed to mean princess," Dave voiced in a surprisingly amused tone as he pointed to his phone, showing a Google result.

"Oh, really?" He looked at the fact, seeing the website was Wikipedia; this wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"Yeah, and you know what? You're kinda  _my_ noccalula." Dave leaned in and pecked John on the cheek, making his face redder than Lil Cal's candy red cheeks. _  
_

Dave stood up and looked at what seemed to be a text. "Let's go, dude. Jade says she's feeding poptarts to a llama at the petting zoo." With a poof, Dave was gone and in god-knows-where.

John had not moved a single muscle. He slowly put his hand up to his burning cheek, and smiled. He let out a small chuckle, showing a tad bit of enthusiasm that surprising moment happened.

"Wait a minute," John said, jerking himself to an upright stance. "Did he call me a girl?!"


	2. Feeding the Llamas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Jade and Rose mentioned feeding the llamas poptarts? ;)

Jade and Rose looked at their hands as they looked at their Poptarts given by the nice animal caretaker. Rose was breaking down her four parts like the caretaker said, while Jade ripped hers in two and tried to guess what flavor it was. Maybe it was raspberry? Blueberry? It honestly looked a bit like strawberry shortcake, but maybe that was just her dulling dog vision getting in the way.

Jade finally broke her halves in half after stopping herself from spacing out (She laughed at the pun she made in her head.) "Alright, Rose, let's go feed Buster!" she chimed as she pointed to the black, fluffy llama. Its fur looked much more stringier and less fluffy than both of them imagined.

Rose nodded and smirked back as she fed her first piece to Buster, who instantly ate the piece-- WOAH HOLY CRAP A DEER JUST BUTTED IN.

Both of them stared, Rose keeping her empty hand held unmoving as the deer poked their head at both, making the llama's head jerk upwards to avoid getting hit by the fuzzy antlers.

Suddenly, there were a few sheep.

And a bunch of goats.

And a miniature pony.

For some reason, all of these animals were grouped together in the same large fencing.

With a peacock.

"Just give the deer some of the poptarts," Rose said in her usual slight monotone voice, giving off a bit of a cringing look.

Jade nodded, still weirded out by the begging animals, gave each of them a piece of their already broken down poptarts. It was pretty ridiculous once she thought about it! She decided to text Dave about it, saying--

>   
> _hey, dave!! :D we're feeding llamas poptarts. you gotta come over here. this is like a once in a lifetime experience!!!_

Jade sent the message, then looked awkwardly at it. She completely forgot that all of her friends were immortal beings. She jerked back to the real world when she heard sobbing from someone. She looked over and saw that it was Rose sitting down, leaning on one of the fences, and covering her face with her arms.

Jade ran over to her and scooted a seat right next to her. "Rose, what's wrong?" she somewhat whined as her ears and tails went down.

"M-Mother..." Rose struggled to choke out.

Dave suddenly poofed in at one of the most inappropriate times, watching from a distance to make sure Rose was not ironically disturbed.

Jade patted Rose's back. "Rose, there's no need to dwell in the past! I know, you're still traumatized from seeing your mother dead, but they're here again! Not only are they kids, but our actual parents are  _here_ _!"_ She gave a happy grin as her tail started to wag.

Rose sniffled and lifted her now red face from her arms and hugged Jade extremely tightly.

"Thank you for the comfort," she said shakily, "On a more humorous note, I have to blame the miniature ponies for this breakdown. Trust me, I try to keep it in. Sometimes it's just a little hard for me..."

Dave hopped in, giving Rose a short, tight hug, and then letting go to look at the llamas.

Suddenly, John flew in at a charging pace, planting a painful, windy punch on Dave's nose, knocking him on the ground with a bloody nose. "THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME A GIRL!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFFT! Couldn't resist making another chapter. Maybe I should make this a series? Maybe you can leave ideas, as well as the usual constructive criticism! I want everything to be at its very best, so please comment. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Another fanfiction! I based this off of a field trip I went to and boy it really was gorgeous~! As always, make sure to give kudos and leave comments as constructive criticism is always welcome! uvu
> 
> Oh, and the part about the girls feeding a llama poptarts is based on a true story. I'm not even kidding when I say I got to feed POP TARTS TO A LLAMA.


End file.
